Feliadorus de Glammerau
Feliadorus Melenea Azrielus Saylan de Glammerau abn Liseterau Cralmeriad fon Glessarelea-Manerales, Seventh of His Name, 35h KIng of Darvelscas Kingdom, Ruler of Amber Islands, Achduke of Great West Forests, Archmage of Darvelscas Army, Protector of the Nation(フェリアドラス メレニア アズリエラス セーラン グラスパー オレントゥラス ド グラメロー アブン リセテロー クラルメリアッド フォン グレッセーレリアマネラレス) or simply Feliadorus de Glammerau, is the one of most powerful wizards ever lived, a wandering scientist mage and adventirer. A quiet man with melancholic face, he, despite his young-looking appearance, actually almost three times older than Zeref, and lives at least for 1100 years. He is the last King, and in general the last representative of the Darvelscas Kingdom, a small nation, based on Darvelscas Island,destroyed by other nations in a bloody war for the use of magic, which then was forbidden in other countries in that time. Mortally wounded in furious battle, the young king had seen the meteor rain, which was actually a fall of a huge number of giant Lacrimas, and at this moment one of the crystal shard stuck in his chest, and merged with the heart. After that, all his wounds were cured, and the magic power restoration was accelerated. Born with immenserely powerful magical aura and talent, Felladorus wiped out the enemy army. After three years of bloody resistance, where he earned the nickname Formula (式 Shiki) for his knowledge in the difficult areas of magic, but Darvelscas Kingdom was erased from world map and Feliadorus was presumed dead. Actually, he escaped and faked his death. Seeking revenge for his family adn country, Feliadorus learned about his eternal youth and trained about 200 years, learning powerful spells and developing his Summoning Magic. With help of new army, he started a bloody extinction of Ishgal, which is known as Dark Invasion. Concealing his person, thirty years later, he started a war between the two countries and revealed himself in three years, went out to the battlefield under the banner of his fallen homeland. With his power, he began to devastate the battlefields, and since magic has just begun to recognize, no protection was in the countries. Army of ordinary people were not able to cope with the devastating spells or resist the incredible power of mythical monsters. But at some point of time he was horrified by his actions and disappeared from view. Why he refused revenge and became humane again - is unknown. Hundreds years later, he appeared in Ishgar, as an ally of humanity and the dragons that want peace with people. During the war he was able to fight with a lot of dragons, and get the nicknames Lord of Battle Magic (戦闘魔法の主人, Sentōmahō no shujin), because of his highly destuctuve elemental magic profiency, that was able to do damage even to dragons, and The Creator (創造主 Sōzōnushi) for creating complex spells and magical weapons, spesially created for warfare with them. He knew in the face of many of the major figures of the war - Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Wesslogia, Anna Heartfilia and Mard Geer Tartatos. But he did his best to not leave any trace in history(but failed), and in the end, he began to travel for adventures and new knowledge, promising himself that he would never allow himself to give in to angry feelings and will always reach out to everyone. Together with terrifying magical power, Feliadorus was endowed from birth with a powerful intellect, which enabled him to create a lot of different and very powerful spells. But above all, he is known as the creator of the incredible weapons during Dragon Civil War, the likes of which are not found even at the present time. With demise of all dragons, except Acnologia, and Zeref's return, Feliadorus started to making a plan to stop both Black Mage and King of Dragons, beigh one of those who could actially fight on equal terms with them. Currently, he tries to search the location of the Pale Altar, and use this powerful necromantic artifact in order to unleash the army of ghosts from Phantom Castle, and with their help, lock both Zeref and Acnologia in alternate dimension, detached from the rest of the worlds, known as Lost Purgatory, where they theoretically will be imprisoned for eternity. In Northstone Cave he met with Alian Shadeblade and young mage with whole crew of The Emancipator decided to follow and help Feliadorus. Also, Alian become an appecentice for Feliadorus. Appearance Feliadorus was born almost ten centuries ago, but he still has appearance of a young man with long dark blue hair, golden eyes and light skin. He has delicate feature of the face, small round nose, thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows. He also have tail and well-muscled body, but left side of his torso is riddled with ugly scars and burns. Young Feliadorus looks like small copy of himself, alber with short hair. His clothing consisted of short robe to his waist, wide trousers, capes and hunting boots. Until adulthood, Feliadorus wore earrings, as well as all the men in his country. As a king, he wore white clothes and numerous accessories - a silver bracelet on his right arm, a heavy gold necklace, and pendant with a purple stone. Under the white clothes, he weared a long purple robe, made in eastern style. White coat-gown could be tied with a few knots and resembled more like a cape. In cold weather, former king wore a dark blue or black coat, studded with precious fur and cloak with a silver clasp. On his feet he wore boots, reaching to the knees. At various events, he wore expensive clothes, embroidered with gold and silver, and silk capes with banners of the Royal Family. The dress was of itself a silk shirt, leather jacket, pants and boots with a pointed toe. Now, Feliadorus did not change his style, and continued to wear a dark blue coat of a strong fabric with silver buttons. Legs closing by modern knee-high boots with rigid soles. Pants have a lot of pockets. On top, he wears a cape of chainmail with short sleeves and a heavy cloak with a huge metal disc behind the back. Twelve hieroglyph are drawn on the disc - 火''(fire), ''水(water), 地''(earth), ''風(wind), 嵐''(storm), ''氷(ice), 木''(wood), ''熔(lava), 闇''(darkness), ''光(light), 命''(life), ''死(death) Personality First of all, Feliadorus looks like a very quiet, taciturn man with a certain note of melancholy. He is not talkative and almost always looks like he flying in the clouds. Even in the case of grave danger, he remained absolutely calm and even a little arrogant. Even the presence of the dragon didn't make him change his facial expression. His amazing ability to always remain calm is often confusing to others, who are beginning to find it a bit silly or too arrogant. He don't tremble in the presence of Zeref and Acnologia, like others do. Feliadorus considers that to be afraid of - the dumbest idea in the world, and instead of wasting their strength on fear, it is better to spend it on something useful. He is quite critical about Zeref's idea to kill himself, and calls him a coward who didn't even try to control his power and gave from the start. Feliadorus very comfortable with everything that is happening in front of him, whether it be attack of dragon, or fight with all the demons of Tartaros. Feliadorus is rarely becomes angry. For a thousand years of life, he saw a lot of things - both good and bad. He is very difficult to surprise or ruffle. But sometimes his patience comes to an end, and then he becomes much more serious. Feliadorus has a few basic rules and concepts in life, which, in his opinionis not worth disturb. It's a things like Zeref's Etherios, which he sees like inpure, twisted creatures, with the only way to destroy them for once and forever. History Magic and Abilities Way of Combat Expert Hand-to-hand Combat: Despite the preference for the use of magic, Feliadorus is a powerful melee fighter, having more than a centuries of experience. During his extremely long life, he was in various places and various situations, in which he had to use the unique ways of solving problems. During its endless journey, Feliadorus learned and fastened a lot of movements and strikes in several forms of martial arts. His skill was tempered and enhances for centuries, making him a very powerful melee fighter. Feliadorus prefers to use punches and kicks on the sore spots, the location of which he knows perfectly. It was noted that Feliadorus has a uniquely quick punch of the foot in rotation. Feliadorus has enough strength and skill to overcome Mard Geer in close combat, easily fending off all of his punches. Despite the fact that demon possessed great physical strength, Feliadorus could overpower him physically, even while fighting off three other demons, using only melee combat. He easily could throw Mard Geer and penetrate the stone wall with his body. Feliadorus can hit three people at the same time as he did with the Tempester, Seilah and Kyoka, sending them to nerby walls. He also enjoys using reversible movement in battle, by intercepting the enemy and pushing him to the second enemy, or throwing him to the ground and holding a choke hold. Abilities Immense Magic Power: In order to use magic, a person must have the gift of the use of Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in ther body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano (魔子エーテルナノ, Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In terms of pure magical power, Feliadorus can easly surpass almost any wizard in the world, except his long-time foes from ancient times - Zeref, Acnologia, and all of dragons he battled, and easly learn many powerful spells and accsess multiple magic types. Even before gaining immortanly, he was known for his extraordinary talent and vast knowledge about magic. His magical power is too destructive for his body, thus Feliadorus suffers from cardiomiopathy since childhood. Feliadorus primal control over his magical energy based on the control of emotions. That is main reason of his extremely calm and collected personality. If he won't control his feelings, magic power will be unleashed as destructive wave of energy with loud ultrasonic pulse, that can deprive the hearing of one who is too close. Unleashed magical power creates gusts of wind, strong enough to people a few tens of meters around barely standing on his feet, but it's just a "bluff" accoding to Feliadorus. His magic power can't be released by just his wish - his body just did not allow him to unleash this power, simply because of the fact that his internal organs may break down under the pressure of his aura. His magical energy is quite hard and thick, but it was not always. His magic pressure varies with changes in his emotions as well as his own self-control. Fuliadorus' Magical Particles very tightly interact with each other, because of which it seems that his aura is very ominous and menacing. Even if he does not wish anyone harm, his energy is too much presses on the the people around him, because of what he usually tries to stay away from crowded places. Even his closest associates noted that there are days when is better not to approach him. His magical power is very sensitive to changes in his body. This applies primarily of migraine attacks, that beset ancient magician from time to time. Over the centuries, his magical power became increasingly heavy and thick. The imprint of this imposed by the time of "darkness" and all his natural intransigence and detachment. While extended, Feliadorus' aura creates a link with magical particles in the air. With this, his magic power begins to catalyze the magical particles in the air, creating intense shockwaves and temblors. Emournos pressure, that comes from his body can easly kill low-level mage by tearing his heart by just power of will. Also, Feliadorus can create vast gravitational force, powerful enough to blast people out of him even without any spells. His pressure is powerful to the point, when he can easly dispell illusions, created by Alian Shadeblade, a wery powerful mage, that rival or even surpasses S-Class Mages, and leave the young mage terrified by the pressure. Accourding to Feliadorus himself, the Curses are helpless against him, with exeption of Absorption Curse, which can absorb magic. It's because his power is made from "light" and positive emotions, so he could destroy the "darkness" of Curses with ease. In battle with Mard Geer and all Tartarus' demons, Feliadorus proves that he can easly withstand demon's Thorn Curse and burn all thorn branches with power of immense aura of light, and moreover, leave the severe burns on the demon's skin. With he same aura, he easly boiled Dark Waters of Tenchi Kaimei and immediately took off Sensation Curse from himself. Also, he was absolutely immune to Seilah's Macro and Alegria, easly burning all of goo-like substance, and create a large hole in Plutogrim by using Light Magic. Underworld King noted, that Frliadorus' pressure is "inplesant, choking and too bright", and Zeref was confident, that his Etherios are no match Feliadorus even together. His power is large enough to inflict severe injury to dragons. His magical aura creates an ongoing shockwave, that could cancel the wind created by their wings and don't let them take off. His aura is so strong that the dragon can't get too close without the risk of burning his skin and melt the claws as happened with Aldornas Long-Tailed, a prideful and strong Earth Dragon, who was powerful enough to hold is own against Acnologia, before he was been murdered by the latter. Black Dragon also noted that Feliadorus' massive pressure has some similarities with dragon's power, espesially in huge amount of released power, but has very "humane taste, from whose lungs and stomach are burned in the fire." Before their first meeting, Acnologia noted, that he confused Feliadorus with another dragon. But Feliadorus comfirms, that his power is not so fatal for Curses like Devil Slayer Magic. Rather, his powers are effective against Dark Magic at all. Feliadorus says, that the source of his power is unquenchable faith in a brighter future without wars and conflicts, and above all, the belief that humanity will understands it by itself. His magical power os golden-yellow in color with black outline. He can extend his power in form of giant wolf head with giant teeths and red eyes, a feature inherent to all members of his family. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Feliadorus can extend his Magic Power in form of large golden-yellow pillar, that pierces the sky. His aura creates powerful shockwaves and gusts of wind, that can protect him from attacks. When Alian tried to stab Feiiadorus, his scythe shattered to pieces with one small wave of energy. Also, he wasn't able to reach Feliadorus neither with Fire Magic, nor with Aura-Spirit weapons, despite Feliadorus called it "interesting". Feliadorus can easly destroy and crack stone walls and buidings with his aura. *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Accourding to Feliadorus, if he use his Second Origin, he could destroy Ten Wizard Saints together with relative ease. Release of his Second Orogon will change weather on the entire Ishgal - yes, when he used this power for the last time 400 years ago, the cold winter on the continent changed to warm summer in three weeks. His power-up creates massive explosion, that can push such giant and powerful beigh as dragon and even stop his ramrage. His spells become much more powerful and potent, espesially his combat magic. He even succeeded restrain three dragons simultaneously, by having attached to their wings many buidings, destroyed by them, with the help of Gravity Magic. Genius-Level Intellect/Immense Wisdom & Experience: Feliadorus is extremely intelligent, inventive and caltulating person, beigh the oldest human on the Earth Land, he learned a lot of varios whings during his thousand-years lifetime and keep full analysis of his experience in Archive. Ancient Alchemy of Darvelscas Magic Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): Feliadorus is a true master of this rare, quite complicated type of Magic, which allows to user control and convent information of any kind, source and size. Normally, Archive known as magic, what can convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. By using magic power, Ethernano particles from air and many confusing magical laws, user creates something similiar to space-time pocket, but non physical. This pocket is magical, and used like information holder. Mage can create many different matrices, which consist of a set of runes. Those matrices are sub/half-spells, which used to control information. Archive is actually these magical matrices that can be used for different purposes - the preservation, processing and transmission of information. Archive provides information mentally or via the interface - like the magician only wish. Archive can scan absolutely everything - magic, people, land, air, or even poison in a glass. Archive can be used in the war as a means to scan the number of the enemy, his weapons, ammunition and tactical schemes of movement - what is sometimes called the Power of a Cold Mind (冷たい心の力 Tsumetai kokoro no chikara). Data processing speed is huge. But the information control is just one of the possibilities of this magic. Archive can create something similar to the organic connection, allowing you to communicate over vast distances. Fighting side - the creation of force fields and telekinetic strokes - can also be used with destructive force Organic link is created through the merger of two matrices in the distance and can be used as a "conductor" - for example, to look at the world through the eyes of whom was imposed communication, using the magic screen of Archive. Archive - an intellectual magic, and it can be learned by people, who were gifted intellectually from birth and have analytical mind. Due to its ability to analyze information, Archive can be used as a means to dissipate immobile spells, such as Jutsu Shiki, different rune trap, or even magical castles. Magic of this type based on the use of runes, which write those or other laws of magic, and through external influence of magic particles themselves are almost impenetrable barriers can withstand the most devastating spells. Archive penetrates itself spells mechanism - for any spell rune has a matrix through which the magical power is produced in the form of spells. Archive alters the code, without which magical power could't turn into a spell and adjusts it for yourself. Even without ruining the magic, the magician makes this spell as own and manipulates the spell as he wills. *'Information Transfer' (情報転送 Jōhō tensō): A major spell, which can be used by all of Archive users, alber with different mastery. The user can transfer any loaded information into muman mind. To start the Information transfer, wizard create a matrix and sends it into target's mind. Archive user and his target are connected by magical link, which can't be revealed even by sensors. The uniqueness and usefulness of this spell is that, the connection is only mental and working in the same direction, so that the caster will not be affected if the target is hurt or dying. If the target has enough strength and predisposition, the caster can download the "knowledge" of sertain magic, even if the target has never before used a spell. This is true even of very powerful spells, like "Urano Metria". Unlike other users of Archive, Feliadorus can transfer information in his own brain with relative ease, gaining ability to use magic, that he can't handle by himself for a short amount of time with great mastery. **'Information Transfer: Sleep Magic' (情報転送:眠りの魔法 Jōhō tensō: Nemuri no Mahō): A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. *'Information Transfer: Formula' (情報転送:魔印強化 (フォーミュラ), Jōhō Tensō: Fōmyura lit. Information Transfer of Magic Seal Enhancements): is a Caster Magic, one that is considered very "basic" in nature, and involves the usage of Magic seal in order to allow for enhancements to both physical and magical attacks. Formula requires great control over one's Magic, and Magic energy, allowing them to even manipulate magic seals, without casting a spell using them. By using magic seals, a Mage can "formulate" it to have enhancement effects to their attacks, be it physical or magical. For example, one can create a Formula magic seal that increases the strength of a punch, or a weapon, making it far stronger than prior. It can also increase speed, and durability of physical attacks, thus, it possesses great use, even for martial artists. The attacks must go through the seals in order to recieve their enhancement. The enhancements are, of course, temporary, and their lifespan depends solely on the user. With great enough skill, they themselves can decide for how long it remains. The longer time it has, the more energy it will use up for the seal. Without involvement, the enhancements last for about 5 to 10 seconds, but can be stretched to minutes, but never to hours. As for spells, Formula is capable of not only increasing the strength, and speed of a spell, but also increase its size, adding more destructive power to it. However, due to it requiring Formula to be casted first, it means an extra amount of magic energy must be poured in order to cast a spell immediately after. A unique aspect of this magic is, that it can enhance more than simply "speed, attack and defense", but true masters can go the extra mile, and grant enhancement to even miniscule details, either for themselves or their spells. A prime example being capable of creating a Formula seal that enhances a spell's temperature, increasing it as it passes through. It can even enhance the five senses, one seal each, granting heightened eyesight, hearing, smell and sense. The seals can even enhance the user mentally, such as increasing their mental capabilities. However, these are much more complex, and require absolute mastery, and are also known for having side effects on a person, making them suffer extremes headaches seconds after the effect wears off. Emotions can also be enhanced, such as anger, happiness, or courage and so on, allowing for more ways to utilize this magic and empowerment. The seals created via Formula have two sides, the first is the one always facing the user, which, once an attack passes through it, it will recieve the enhancement. However, the opposite side of the seal does the opposite to any attack, be it magical or otherwise, by the same amount it is meant to be enhanced. This means that Formula also possesses minor defensive capabilities. It should be noted that Formula seals can also grant one enhancement per seal, thus requiring multiple seals to be casted, to add even more strength, and additional, different enhancements. The amount of enhancement added in a Formula seal is typically counted in percentages, with anything above 50% allowing a single punch to create a crater. Some are capable of reaching up to 100%, or even up to 120% by those skillful enough to push above the limit. **'First Formula' (最初のの式 Saisho no no shiki): The first type of spell that Feliadorus use, is pure enhancement of user's physical characteristics. Magical symbols, that are converted into the formulas and fixed in certain areas the user's body, increasing efficiency of a particular organ or tissue. To use any of the formulas, the wizard must have a great control over his magical energy. This means that he must be able not only to control the amount and direction of magic, but its effect on the body, as well as the very "essence" of magic - if the user is too angry or upset, magical energy becomes too destructive and painful for user's body. If the magician is confident, he can direct the energy and increase his physical characteristics to incredible results. It is worth remembering, that the claims are directed to interact with particles of Ethernano, and it doesn't matter - inside the magician, or from the environment. Any magician knows, that there is a magic in the air, water, earth - and it is infinite. Thus, advanced users can use the Formula a small fraction of its power, replacing the internal energy of the external. Of course, completely do without the internal energy will not work - need power to support formulas, but the proportion of the ratio of the magic of one to seven, and in particular experienced users much more. Feliadorus reached the ratio of one to eighteen. ***'First Formula: Blood Acceleration' (最初のの式：血液アクセラ Saisho no no shiki: Ketsueki akusera) ***'First Formula: Ram of Purgatory' (最初の式：煉獄のラム・ Saisho no shiki: Rengoku no ramu) ***'First Formula: Thunder Stomp' (最初のの式：サンダーストンプ Saisho no no shiki: Sandāsutonpu) *'Sight of Wisdom' (知恵の光景 Chie no kōkei): Also known as "Eyes of Strategy" 戦略の目 Senryaku no me, and Feliadorus main pride. Almost half of Feliadorus; Archive power consists of stis spell. Whem Feliadorus accidentaly Archive on his own eyes, he creates a new spell with new abilities, which become immensely important part of his battle strategy. **'Telescopic Vision': The first and most simple possibility of new eyes is zoom in and out objects, within a radius of no more than a kilometer. To zoom the object, that is farther than five hundred meters, Feliadorus need to stay without move and concentrate. **'Magic Scanner': Feliadorus can see and scan every type of magic, which even was in sight. However, only loaded inside Archive magic can be scanned, so Feliadorus cannot scan any magic, he didin't added into data. But if he had seen the magic, even in the picture, then the eye will give the distance to the object, trajectory of the flight of spells, number of magic accumulation and best way of protecting or evading. **'Area of Safety': When Sight of Wisdom shines brightly, fifty meters around Feliadorus is covered by invisible magical pulse. By reflecting from any living and non-living object, pulse return to Feliadorus' mind in a vision of trajectory. He sees illusory doppelganger of anything, which rapidly rushes to him. That doppelganger is actually an reflected trajectory of attack or move, whick the enemy will do in the nearest future(no more that six seconds). *'Dolore Tortura' (無痛で拷問 Mutsū de gōmon, Painless Torture): This spell is a antipode of "Information Transfer". Feliadorus calls it Information Harvester, because of it's quick and strong work. This spell creates the same magic link as "Information Transfer", but runs in the other direction. Instead of "transfering" any information "into someones mind" it "consuming the knowledge out of human brain". Magical matrices pumps the important information out of target's mind, making this spell perfect weapon in order to obrain information. Information can be obtained even from a unconscious human, or even from a corpse, if the person had been dead no more than three days. Magic force penetrates deep enough to scan even dead brain and find the remains of nerve impulses, which is information. *'Interactive Interface: Center of Coordination' (対話型インターフェース：連携のセンター Taiwakata intāfēsu: Renkei no sentā): The spell creates numerous matruces around the magician, who turn it eto the necessary equipment - screen, keyboard, transfer and three-dimensional map of the area. Around created a solid spatial barrier, making the entire process invisible to unwanted guests. Force wall, formed from a vast number of magic formulas, creates a very strong barrier. If it would be attacked, Ethernano particles rushes to the collision point and thus further strengthen the protection of the problem area. Spell perfectly combinates with Organic Radar. Three-dimensional map can easily show the teritory of several countries, including the landscape, resources and troops, thanks to the magic surge, which can cover hundreds of square kilometers. Strengtened magical screens will show everything that got in the field of Organic Radar. Thus you can find the location of any base on the territory of any country. If the object is protected by magic spell will reveal the type, size and cancelling code, if that magic loaded into Archive database. *'Organic Radar' (有機のレーダー Yūki no rēdā): A spell of immense radius, created for tracking and finding people, if their profiles is in data. User creates Magical Sigil (魔法の印章 Mahō no inshō), that both the transmitter and the recipient of the information. It cannot be uses just like a regular spell - you need to install it on any object. It can be wood, stone, tower. But it's best to install a sign on the bird or animal - is also possible. With the help of the sign between the bird and the caster connection is established and the magician is able to control the animal with a power of thought. Them, the sigh star to ripple and create magical pulses, so thin and light that they are almost impossible to detect even the sensors. They are looking for the right person, probing the surface and in the case of a finding, the caster will know about it. Each person is unique, has its own DNA, fingerprints and most importantly - the magical power. Using this spell with Archive, Feliadorus can even scan unique code of magical power, beyond which it can find a man, even if he uses magic to hide. *'Telepathic Field': A spell that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each others. To use it, Feliadorus creates a matrix in the form of the sigil, which usually attaches to the target and establishes psychic link. Thus, strengthened by a matrix, telepathic communication can be used over longer distances. Elemental Magic (分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック, Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. Certain elemental mages are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. Feliadorus is not the only highly skilled user of various types of elemental magic, but also a creator of many unique and powerful spells, *'Light Magic' (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. **'Blinding Light' (失明の光 Shitsumei no hikari): It is first, most basic, but yet very useful ability of Light Magic, which is very easy to learn. It because of it's simple nature and usage. The user does not need to use spells, symbols and formulas. The only thing that is required - mind control and magic power. Using his imagination and sending the magical power of the body, the wizard creates a flow of energy, taking the form of an incredibly bright light that can come out of any part of the body or of any object that is close to the caster. Brightness, size and intensity of the aura depends on the desire of the user. Optionally, wizard can create huge column of light around, or beam from the the palm, a bright scope or just a momentary flash. A blinding aura easily extend to tens or even hundreds of meters around, blinding anyone who dares to open his eyes inadvertently. This spell does not cause any physical damage in the form of healing, since it is nothing more than light. But in any case it is impossible to look directly at the light. Spectral properties of the magic of light as close as possible to the spectral properties of sunlight, but do not have the radiation. The brightness of the halo is not inferior to the brightness of the noonday sun, and only Feliadorus can easily look through the aura. Careless people can remain blind forever, even if only watched for a moment look at a bright light. According to Feliadorus, it's no problem for him to cover the light about three square kilometers, and is safe to look at the light can only be from a distance of not less than twelve kilometers. **'Photoportation' (フォトポルテーティオン Fotoporuteetion): Also reffered as Light Body, is a supportive spell, that transforms users body into element of light. User must have great control over his magic in order to use this spell. like it was said, this spell covers the wizard in aura of Light Energy. That allows him to fly at great speeds, but on small height. While not as advanced and complex as many other spells, it's quite dangerous nature require from user very careful approach. All moleculas in users body begins to cover in magic, that unites all body together in order to withstand immense pressure of applied retroactively, which occurs at unthinkable speeds. Of course, all users organs and limbs are also covered in special protective field of light. But molecular state isn't thin and strong - on the contrary, molecules are unstable, so the user can go through the finest cracks. and crevices. While moving, Feliadorus runs at speed more than 700 miles/hour, which allows him to evade even point-blank Dragon's Roar from Acnologia and Zeref's Death Predation, although with some difficulty. Using this spell, the user reserves the streak of light that follows the trajectory of its motion. While using this spell, Feliadorus can evade all attacks from Acnologia in his dragon form, and later dodge a point-blank Bomb Curse from Mard Geer. That level of speed also grants Feliadorus much greater punching strenght, accourding to laws of physics. He proved this when punched Underworld King at great speed, sending him flying and crack a wall with his body, and later when he did the same move with human form Acnologia, pushing him several meters away. **'Shining Divine Spear' (神槍を照る Kamiteru no yari): It is one of Feliadorus' "basic" spells, which can be uses with different magnitude of power. Feliadorus is a fan of proverb "All ingenious is simple", but when it touchers his magical abilities, the word "simple" becomes much more complex than always. This spell is built on the basic laws of magic, from which it appears that the more energy invested in the spell, the stronger it is. WHihe using Shining Divine Spear, Feliadorus **'Rain of Light' (光の雨 Hikari no ame) **'Golden Color Charge' (金色の電荷 Kin'iro no denka) **'Star Collapse' (つ星の崩壊 Tsuhoshi no hōkai) *'Ice Magic' ((氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. ce Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. *'Requip' (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin) is a defensive, Caster Magic. Maximum Defense Seal, as the name suggests, is a defensive Magic. It involves the user creating multiple seals around them that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. However, it takes a while to complete the seals. Equipment Weakness Inventions Quotes Trivia *Despite Feliadorus and Zeref interacted only twice and only for minutes, they hold a mutual disdain for each other, because of many circumstances, where their interests was crossed. Feliadorus didn't welcomes Zeref's playing with life and death, and Zeref in turn despises Feliadorus, because he doesn't want to share the secret of his immortality, which he reached without Ankseram's Curse. *Feliadorus battled Acnologia three times, all of them to a draw. In their last battle, Acnologia dealt a scar on Feliadorus spine. In his turn, the wizard managed to blind King of Dragons for months, before the latter was finally cured by dragon blood. *Feliadorus went around the world from north to south and from west to east. *Feliadorus battled twelve dragons and survived, but never defeated a dragon. And still, he is one of few non-Dragon Slayers, who managed to harm dragons and was never defeated by them. *Feliadorus' main fear is to be left alone without his loyal friends and followers. *Feliadorus personaly sealed and hide Amber Islands, group of islands, where Darvelscas Kingdom stood before the it's demise. Category:Immortal Category:Archive Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Ancient Characters Category:Light Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Royalty